


お帰りなさいませ、ご主人様♡

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	お帰りなさいませ、ご主人様♡

　　「艺兴，明天校庆，你哥哥他们会不会来啊？」班上的女同学好奇的问，张艺兴摇头「不会。」

「好可惜喔…」女同学失落的说，他拿起书包就走出了教室，看着立在走廊上的小黑板，他恨不得自己明天最好重感冒没办法来，又怎么可能让朴灿烈跟吴世勋来？

他还得想想回家怎么说才能阻止他们两个出现呢。

　　「灿烈，我们就这样来了，艺兴会不会生气啊？」吴世勋看着他身边的朴灿烈问，他笑着说「应该不会吧？难得的校庆怎么能不来呢？」

虽然前一天张艺兴很认真的警告他们不许来参加校庆，但是这两人却还是偷偷的跑来了。

「找到艺兴他们班了－－！」吴世勋指着不远处的教室说，一走近才发现教室外的小黑板上写着『お帰りなさいませ、ご主人様♡』

「这该不会是艺兴不让我们来的原因吧？」朴灿烈突然有点怀疑自己是不是看错了什么，吴世勋想从教室外窥探一下里面却发现什么也看不到「应该是…」

「进去吧。」朴灿烈伸手敲了敲教室的门，隔没多久门就被打开了，头戴着猫耳的女仆道「欢迎回来……主……你们两个怎么来了！！」

「女仆不是应该欢迎主人回家的吗？」朴灿烈笑着说，吴世勋也在一旁搭腔「不让我们进去吗？」

「……！」张艺兴突然好希望自己是在作梦……感受到其他客人纷纷看过来的视线后，他微笑的说「欢迎回来，主人！」语毕后领着他们两个到最角落的座位。

「我不是叫你们不要来吗？」张艺兴轻声的问，朴灿烈嘴角勾起一抹笑「你穿得这么可爱，居然不想让我们看？」

「而且艺兴，你知不知道你这样很诱人？」朴灿烈刻意在他俯下身时往他脖子吹了一口气，张艺兴轻颤的瞪了他一眼「这还是学校…别太过份…」

「我们恨不得现在带走你，你知道有多少人在用眼神视奸你吗？」吴世勋环顾四周，有不少人的视线全都盯着看张艺兴，仿佛随时会一起扑上来，尤其那套女仆装裙襬又短得只要他弯腰就能看见隐密的地方。

「你们是不是想太多了……」张艺兴话还没说完，朴灿烈伸手朝着他屁股打了一下「要叫主人！真是不乖的女仆！看来回去该好好的管教了！」

「唔…主人…」

「啊，艺兴你哥哥他们来啦？」其中一个男同学走过来问，他点头回应后那个男同学又说「那我跟你换吧！你去休息吧！」

两人听到他们的对话后互看了一眼，似乎共同决定了什么。

「麻烦你了！那我就先去换制服了！」张艺兴将手上的托盘交给他以后就准备往隔壁教室走去，他现在只想快点把这套衣服换下，吴世勋这时候拉住了张艺兴道「陪我们去逛逛校庆吧。」

他拉了拉身上的女仆装说「我先去换回制服……」

「不用，就这样陪我们吧。」朴灿烈说完就和吴世勋一人一边的牵住张艺兴的手走出了教室。

光朴灿烈跟吴世勋两人站在一起就吸引了不少女生的目光，然而现在又牵着穿女仆装的张艺兴，更加的引人注目，不管是来自男生还是女生。

与其说是陪他们两个逛校庆……不如说是张艺兴直接被他们拉到了器材室，然后将门反锁。

「唔……嗯……」当张艺兴反应过来时已经被朴灿烈吻住了，舌尖探进他嘴里探索着，等朴灿烈的吻结束后，吴世勋又凑前吻他，与他的舌交缠吸吮「嗯……这还是学校…」

「穿得这么诱人，想勾引谁啊？」朴灿烈一口气将背后的拉链拉开，伸舌舔舐着张艺兴背后的肌肤，冷空气和舌尖的温热触感让他轻轻地颤抖「才……没有……嗯……」

「不让我们来，难道真的不是想勾引别的男人？而且裙子还这么短。」吴世勋俯下身含住一边的乳头啃咬，朴灿烈大手往穴口探去按压没几下就轻松的将他细长的手指吞入，他轻刮过温热的嫩肉「只是被舔弄了一下乳头就这么兴奋啊？」

「嗯……唔……」张艺兴侧过头伸舌舔朴灿烈的唇，吴世勋舔弄着他的乳头，大手往下握住昂首的欲望上下套弄，刻意的用指尖轻刮马眼的地方「啊哈……嗯…」

「艺兴，你真美。」朴灿烈让张艺兴跪趴在软垫上，握住自己的性器在张艺兴股间蹭着，他往后蹭着朴灿烈硕大的性器「进来…嗯…」

「嗯？好像不应该这么说哦？应该要怎么说？」朴灿烈伸手往张艺兴那浑圆的屁股打了一下，白晰的肌肤留下了鲜明的手印，他将双手伸到后面握住那两团臀肉将后穴暴露在朴灿烈面前「主人，请你进来吧…」

「真乖。」朴灿烈扶着张艺兴的腰，将性器一进一退的插入张艺兴的后穴，进入的同时刻意的刺激着他的敏感点，空着的另一只手则探到前头握住了他的性器套弄着，他俯下身在张艺兴耳边低语「你不可以只顾着自己爽喔，别忘了你还有另一个主人呢。」

「唔…嗯…」张艺兴伸手拉开了吴世勋的拉链，将内裤拉下的同时已经昂首的性器弹出，他握住柱身后开口问「主人，我可以吃吗…？嗯…」

吴世勋点头后，张艺兴就像小孩吃糖时一样舔舐着柱身，张开嘴含进嘴里舔舐，舌尖在马眼上画圈逗弄后上下吸吮，朴灿烈此时卖力的刺激着张艺兴的敏感点，让他忘我的呻吟「啊哈…太快了…主人…嗯…」

「真不乖，怎么可以停下来呢？」朴灿烈又往他的屁股打了一下，张艺兴喘息的再次将吴世勋的性器含进嘴里更卖力的上下舔弄着，他感受到吴世勋的性器在他嘴里又肿大了一点后，吴世勋轻压他的头低吟了一声后射在他嘴里，张艺兴将精液全数吞了进去。

「嗯……主人的牛奶…真好喝…嗯…」张艺兴抬头看吴世勋笑着说完后，朴灿烈将他抱起以骑乘的方式抽插，吴世勋上前吻住张艺兴的唇，将他的呻吟声全数堵在嘴里。

「嗯…要去了…啊哈…」张艺兴轻靠在吴世勋肩上微微颤抖，被朴灿烈握住套弄的性器喷出滚烫的精液，然而因高潮而收缩着的内壁正紧紧的吸着朴灿烈的性器，他卖力的抽插数次后将精液射在他体内，他缓缓的退出张艺兴体内后，精液也跟着流了出来「艺兴，你真棒。」

「该换我了吧？」吴世勋握住自己依旧昂首的性器在张艺兴后穴蹭了一会后，又顺着将朴灿烈的精液跟着一起送进了张艺兴体内「唔…世勋…你动一动…嗯…」

「真骚，你看，你下面的嘴一直在流骚水呢！」吴世勋伸手往交合处抹了一把后将手伸到张艺兴嘴边，他张开嘴将吴世勋的手指含进嘴里舔舐着，吴世勋让张艺兴改以平躺的姿势靠在软垫上，朴灿烈握着自己的性器凑到张艺兴嘴边「舔吧，你这只爱吃的小猫咪！」

「唔…嗯…」张艺兴伸舌舔舐着朴灿烈的性器，舌尖刻意的一直舔弄着马眼后伸手握住后含进嘴里上下舔弄吸吮，偶尔用牙齿轻刮柱身，然而朴灿烈手也没闲着的在玩弄他的乳头，吴世勋故意先将性器退到穴口后又全数送进去，一次又一次的刺激敏感点「唔…世勋…啊哈…嗯…」

「艺兴越来越敏感了呢！」吴世勋感受到内壁的缩收，他知道张艺兴又要高潮了，他将张艺兴抱起让他环抱着自己的肩，埋首在他胸前舔弄乳头，抽插的快感和乳头的刺激让张艺兴呻吟着再一次高潮，吴世勋也在他的呻吟声射在他体内

吴世勋将性器退出张艺兴后穴，他和朴灿烈射在张艺兴体内的精液混在一起流了出来，蹭着两人身上全是，张艺兴搂着吴世勋的肩吻上他的唇，主动的勾着他的舌尖交缠，结束了这个吻后银丝在两人之间显得色情，张艺兴朝着朴灿烈张开手，他伸手将张艺兴抱进怀里后，张艺兴捧着他的脸再次主动的吻上他的唇，脚还不安分的蹭着他的性器。

「唔嗯…我还想要…」张艺兴咬着下唇说着，吴世勋弯唇道「那应该要说什么呢？」

「主人，请你们再狠狠的肏弄我吧…」张艺兴跪趴在软垫上翘高了屁股，暴露在两人面前的穴口正一张一合的像是在邀请着他们，朴灿烈和吴世勋凑上前伸出舌头舔弄着后穴，舔舐而发出的水泽声让器材室里弥漫着浓厚的情色，等他们舔弄完后穴后，朴灿烈弯唇道「来玩点会让你更舒服的吧？」

「嗯…主人，快给我…快点…肏坏我…」

朴灿烈将张艺兴抱起让他环抱住自己的肩，后穴分泌的肠液让他更容易的进入，张艺兴看他没有任何动作便扭着腰「嗯…动一动吧…」

「乖，等等就让你舒服，嗯？」朴灿烈亲吻上他的唇后在他身上留下吻痕，吴世勋这时凑上前在他后颈啃咬，他握住自己的性器缓缓的蹭着张艺兴的后穴，一点一点的慢慢进入，张艺兴惊呼「太大了…会坏掉…嗯…」

「宝贝，没事，待会就会很舒服的！」吴世勋含住他的耳垂吸吮，想转移他的注意力，等他的性器全数送进张艺兴体内后，他说「宝贝觉得太大，但是你下面的嘴却全部都吃进去了呢！」

「来，这时候该说什么呢？」朴灿烈含住另一边耳垂轻咬，张艺兴咬着下唇开口「主人，请你们快给我…」

「真乖。」朴灿烈亲吻了他嘴角后，和吴世勋两人一起，他刺激着张艺兴的敏感点，吴世勋则是往深处抽插，体内传来的快感让张艺兴忘我的摆动腰际扭动也毫不吝啬的呻吟着，已经射过两次的性器再次昂首蹭的他和朴灿烈的小腹湿了一片。

「再快一点，快点肏坏我…主人…啊哈…」双重的快感让张艺兴很快的再一次高潮，张艺兴侧着头和他们两个接吻，唾液随着嘴角边流下，内壁痉挛的缩紧逼得两人缴械，他们快速的抽插后再次将滚烫的精液射在张艺兴体内。

朴灿烈和吴世勋轻轻的退出他体内后，朴灿烈搂着张艺兴，他轻靠在朴灿烈肩上昏昏沉沉的睡着了，吴世勋拿起被垫在软垫上沾满精液的女仆装开口「现在不可能让他继续穿这衣服回家吧…？」

「你回去帮他拿制服过来吧？」朴灿烈说，吴世勋点头「我知道了，我会顺便跟他同学说他不舒服，我们直接带他回家了。」「嗯，去吧。」

「唔…灿烈跟世勋都是大坏蛋…」张艺兴不知道梦到什么而说了梦话，他挪了个位子后又说「可是…最喜欢你们了…」

「我也最喜欢你了。」朴灿烈低头亲吻他的额头。

他们三个的关系是恋人，但是在张艺兴在同学、朋友们面前总是称他和吴世勋为哥哥。

「咦？艺兴的哥哥？艺兴呢？」发现吴世勋在教室外探头探脑的是刚才那位男同学，吴世勋看着他问「他不舒服，所以我们先带他回去了，我是来帮他拿制服的。」

「我拿给你！等我一下哦！」男同学热心的到隔壁教室将张艺兴的制服和书包拿出来交给吴世勋，他接过手后道「谢谢你！对了，刚刚艺兴穿的那套女仆装…清洗干净后会让他拿回来的！」

「啊，那个不用还没关系！」男同学笑着说，教室内传来呼唤他的声音后他便开口「那我就先去忙了！请艺兴好好休息哦！」

「好的，谢谢你。」吴世勋看他进教室后，拎着张艺兴的书包跟制服快步的往器材室走去。

「快帮艺兴把制服穿上吧！」朴灿烈看吴世勋回来后这么说，他又指着一旁的那套女仆装「所以这件拿回家洗干净，再让艺兴拿回来还吗？」

「刚刚那个男同学说不用还。」吴世勋把男同学说的话再一次说给朴灿烈听，朴灿烈弯唇「那还是拿回家洗干净吧。」

「之后还是会用到的。」朴灿烈和吴世勋异口同声地说出这句话后，两人对视而笑。

原来他们想得都一样，连爱张艺兴的那份感情也一样。


End file.
